


Tis the Season for Exchanging Coats

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been dating for awhile but they're both keeping a coat shaped secret from each other.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	Tis the Season for Exchanging Coats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This is for my LOVELY friend Foxy, written for the discord Malec Secret Santa exchange. I hope you enjoy Foxy! :D

“Trust me,” Alec says, picking his coffee up from the counter, nodding at the barista in thanks. “Magnus is different.”

“How can you be so sure, big brother?”

Alec steps outside, taking a moment to tighten his coat around him. His coat is a plain black jacket and he tends to wear black shirts underneath. The sleeves are rolled up, showing off his forearms. Alec takes in a deep breath, just scenting his coat and the smell of his salty home makes his heart feel at peace. He lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know, Izzy. I just think he  _ knows _ .”

There’s a long pause from the other side of the phone. “He knows?”

“Yeah. I think so. I haven’t come out and told him exactly but I’m pretty sure.”

Alec hears his sister sigh. “Okay, indulge me. Why do you think he knows?”

Alec thinks a moment, the tips of his lips curling up as he thinks about his boyfriend. “First of all, he has a great appreciation for coats.”

He hears a snort on the other end of the line. “Alec! This is serious!”

“I  _ am _ being serious! What’s more important to our kind then our coats?”

“Fine. I’ll give you that. But that still doesn’t mean he  _ knows _ .”

“Alright, fine. There’s just little things. The way he treats my coat, the way he never questions things like my need to go with you and Jace to the water sometimes. I just-- I really think he knows, Izzy.”

After a moment, Izzy lets out a long breath. “Okay. I wanna meet him, Alec. It’s time.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” he says with a wide smile. “You and Jace are invited to dinner tonight at Magnus’ loft. I’ll text you the address.”

“Okay. I’ll call Jace.”

“And Izzy? You’re gonna  _ die _ when you see Magnus’ bathtub.”

~~~

Magnus scurries to finish getting dressed. His black pants are perfectly tight, showing off his features, his shirt also black, tucked into his pants. He puts on two long necklaces, and a few rings on his fingers. He runs his hand over his belt, making sure it’s perfect, just like the rest of his outfit. Then he looks over at his coat which is laid out on his bed. He runs his fingers over the material carefully. 

Magnus picks it up, turning towards his floor length mirror and putting it on. He watches, awe filling his belly as it always does as his coat slowly changes. Where once a faded denim jacket sat, now becomes a jacket with black and red designs, matching his outfit perfectly. Just as it always does. Magnus makes a note to send Ragnor yet  _ another _ fruit basket in thanks, even if his friend hates such gifts. 

Just then, there’s a knock on the door, signaling Alexander and his siblings. Worry flitters through Magnus’ belly but he pushes it aside. It’s just meeting the family. What could go wrong?

~~~

“Oh my god,” Izzy says, her mouth open in shock. 

Alec leans against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. “I know, right? The other day I stayed here after Magnus went to work and soaked in my other skin. It was  _ amazing _ .”

“You can fit in here? In your other skin?” Jace asks, his eyes glued to Magnus’ ridiculously large tub. 

“Yep.”

Jace turns to look at Alec. “That’s it.  _ I’m _ giving  _ my _ coat to Magnus.”

Alec lets out a growl from deep within his chest, though the smile he flashes his brother lets him know it’s all in good fun. Jace tightens his coat around his shoulders, while Izzy gets into the tub with all her clothes on, just to see if she’ll fit. 

“That tub was the reason I bought this loft,” Magnus says, startling all three of them. “Sorry to scare you,” he says gently to Alec, placing his hand on Alec’s lower back. Alec’s body heats under Magnus’ attention, loving the way he makes Alec feel. Like he’s being seen for the first time. 

Magnus looks away, raising a brow at Jace. “As much as I love leather, I think I’ll stick to my own coat,” he says, his free hand running down the red fabric. Then he leans over, kissing Alec on the cheek. “Besides, Alec’s coat is far nicer than yours.”

Alec’s cheeks turn bright red at the praise, his heart speeding up. Izzy makes a strangled noise as she steps out of the bathtub. “Yeah,” she says softly. “Your coat is  _ beautiful _ , Magnus. Where did you get it?”

Magnus waves a hand. “From someone very special to me.”

Izzy squints at him, her red painted nails tapping on the sleeve of her own coat. When they’d arrived, Magnus had offered to take their coats and as usual, they’d all politely declined. Magnus had taken it in stride, making a comment about them all being possessive and how that wasn’t a bad thing. It further solidified his idea that Magnus  _ knows _ . 

“The fish we had for dinner was delicious,” his sister says. “Where did you get such a fresh catch?”

“I have a fish guy.”

She tries another tactic. “My brother tells me you have a real appreciation for coats. He says you never wear the same one twice.”

Magnus tilts his head slightly, a smirk on his lips. “Your brother is correct. Coats are  _ kinda my thing _ .”

Alec sighs. “Can we not do this here? In the bathroom?”

Izzy squeezes his arm before walking out of the bathroom. As Jace walks past he murmurs, “my offer still stands.”

~~~

Magnus answers every question Izzy throws his way, trepidation and unease building up in his gut. Does she  _ know _ about him? She can’t. There’s no way. He’s always so careful. 

Finally ducking away, letting himself have a moment to himself, he wanders through the loft. Taking a deep breath, he goes back to his room. 

Magnus opens the door and his heart stops. Alec is standing at his closet, the doors open wide, his hand scratching at the back of his head. Alec turns quickly, his eyes widening at being found. 

“Magnus,” he says quickly. “I’m sorry I was snooping. I just--” he shakes his head. “Remember that coat you wore for our first date? It was so beautiful and I wanted to show it to Izzy. Only--” Alec waves his hand at the empty wardrobe. 

“Would you believe me if I said I just donated a bunch of my clothes?” Magnus asks with a wince. Alec raises his brow, silently saying no, he would not. Magnus nods his head. He carefully takes his precious coat off, laying on the bed a moment. “You’re all very protective of your coats. It makes me wonder-- No. It makes me  _ hope _ that you’ll understand.”

Magnus picks it back up, sliding it back into place and watches as it changes before their eyes. The red is gone and in its place is a black coat with gold chains crossing over the chest. He opens his arms in a ‘tada’ motion, looking at Alec. 

“Wow,” Alec breathes. “A magical coat. It’s beautiful, Magnus.”

Magnus is frozen, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Alec’s rejection or disgust. Only, it never comes. He clears his throat, stepping close to Alec. “It’s the most magical coat there is. It’s very special to me.”

Alec looks away, almost looking sheepish. His hands are gripping the insides of his pockets of his own coat. “My coat is special as well,” he whispers. “Not the same as yours but--” he licks his lips and clears his throat. “I mean. If you know about magic then you must know that not everyone is, ya know,  _ human _ .”

Magnus stays quiet, waiting for Alec to continue as his heart picks up speed. His palms grow sweaty, anticipation building in his belly. After a long moment, Alec lets out a long breath, one of his hands leaving his pocket to run through his hair. “Magnus,” he finally says, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

Magnus steps forward, taking Alec’s hand in his own. He runs his thumb over Alec’s knuckles. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart,” he says softly. When their eyes meet, that electric energy that’s constantly drawing him closer to Alec is there. “There’s something I should tell you as well.”

“Let me go first,” Alec says with a shake of his head. “If I don’t get this out, I’m afraid I won’t tell you at all.”

Magnus squeezes his hand, trying to give him a smile of reassurance. “Whatever it is, it’s not changing how I feel about you.”

“It won’t?”

Magnus shakes his head. “No. I-- Alexander, I’m in love with you.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes, his face showing shock before slowly merging into a blinding smile. “Oh. Yeah. That’s really good. Because I love you, too.”

Magnus’ chest feels ready to burst as he smiles up at Alec. “Okay,” he says simply, his cheeks hurting from how wide his smile is. “Then whatever you have to tell me won’t matter.”

“We’ll see,” Alec says, his face turning serious. “Magnus, I’m.” He looks away, clearing his throat. “I’m not human. You always tease me about my coat but it’s because this coat isn’t just something I wear. It’s a part of me.”

Magnus feels his hands begin to shake and he tightens them around Alec’s hand, trying to steady himself. His head feels light and he’d be ready to topple over if Alec wasn’t there, holding him steady. “Magnus. I don’t know how to say this so I’m just gonna blurt it out. I’m a selkie.”

“You’re,” Magnus whispers slowly, stretching out each word. “A selkie.” Alec nods his head, watching Magnus’ face. “Alexander, you’re a selkie.” 

“Yeah.”

“ _ Alexander, _ ” he exclaims, startling Alec. “ _ You’re a selkie _ .”

Alec tilts his head to the side. “Do you know what that is?”

Magnus nods his head slowly before stepping back. For a moment, Alec looks hurt but Magnus doesn’t comment. He takes his jacket off and instead of tossing it onto the bed, with shaky hands, he hands it over to Alec. Alec raises his brow before taking it. 

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath, never having anyone else take his pelt before. He feels a moment of fear, all the things his mother warned him about coming to the forefront of his mind. But in an instant, it’s gone again because Alec is smiling at him, so full of trust and love. “That,” he says, nodding at the coat in Alec’s hand, “is my pelt. I’m also a selkie.”

“You’re? Wait. Are you?” Alec’s hand tightens around Magnus’ coat before he’s shoving it back into Magnus’ hands. “Why the hell did you offer this to me? Are you crazy?”

Magnus lets out a surprised laugh, his belly breaking into butterflies anew. “That’s why! I trust you with it, Alexander.”

Alec shakes his head. “You trust your pelt with no one but your mate,” Alec says before pausing. “Wait.”

Magnus smiles, waiting for Alec to put the pieces together. “Wait.  _ Really? _ ”

“Yeah, really. Alexander. I love you. You’re the only one I’d ever trust with my coat. Because I know you’ll always give it back.”

Alec is moving in a blur. He takes off his coat, shoving it into Magnus’ arms before pulling Magnus into a tight hug. “I feel the same. I have for awhile but I was so nervous about telling you.”

With one arm clutching Alec’s pelt, Magnus uses the other to hug Alec back. He buries his face against Alec’s throat. So many things make sense now. “Wait,” Magnus says, pulling back. “You’re not just saying that because of my bathtub, are you?”

Alec snorts. “No way. That’s just an added bonus.”

Magnus shakes his head playfully before handing Alec’s coat back. “Did you really take a bath in your seal skin while I was at work?”

“Heard that, huh?” Alec asks, a blush rising up on his cheeks as he rubs the back of his neck. 

“I did. But now I’m less confused by why that’d be such a big deal,” Magnus says with a laugh, taking Alec’s hand and leading him back to the living room.

~~~

Izzy squints at him as he walks back into the living room. “Something happened while you were gone,” she accuses. 

“Oh uh,” Alec says, giving Magnus a panicked look. 

“Well, my dear,” Magnus says, handing Izzy a glass of wine. “I think you and I should start getting to know each other better.”

“Not that I disagree. But why?”

“Magnus and I accidently got engaged?” Alec blurts out and then freezes. 

“What?” Jace yelps. 

“We exchanged coats and then gave them back,” Alec says with a shrug.

“You  _ accidently _ did that?”

Magnus smiles from behind his glass, his eyes shining playfully. “Surprise?”

Izzy grabs Magnus into a fierce hug. “Welcome to the family. Also,” she says, pulling back with a smile. “How in the hell do you change your coat all the time?”

“I should introduce you to my warlock friend,” Magnus says, easily explaining to Izzy how his warlock friend charmed his pelt. Alec sits on the couch beside Jace, watching the two of them chat excitedly. 

Jace nudges him. “I’m happy for you,” he whispers. 

“Thanks. For once, even though we’re away from the sea, I’m happy too.”

“Magnus is your sea?”

Alec snorts. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”


End file.
